Jake and Amir FTL For the Love
by Volty20
Summary: A fan fic about Jake and Amir is a SLASH sooo is kinda hot, and very explicit : hope u like it...please forgive my bad english...


"**JAKE AND AMIR: FTL (For The Love)"**

Is just another normal day in college humor, people working really hard, and other just fooling around like it doesn't matter an all, in a simple looking desk there are Jake and his friend Amir. As usual Amir is looking him like he has something in his face. -Another freaking day with Amir- thinks Jake and then asks something he would know he regret sooner o later

- ¿¡What! Have something on my face? - Ask Jake in a really loud tone

-Naaa, I just want to be here staring at you all day- replays Amir

- Don't you have something to do?- Says Jake

-Yes, staring you daaa- Replays Amir

Jake is asking him why do Amir do all that kind of thing, really is that Big his obsession whit him o maybe is another thing, he was thinking in that possibility for a while, maybe just maybe Amir obsession is just love for him, well they have been thought a lot, he know that Amir was jealous about their feeling about Sarah, and sometime Jake just feel a little bit push aside by Streeter, but then it will be love or just a sick obsession?. Jake looks Amir in the eyes, Amir Smile at him, and Jake smile back just for a second he feel it, and then…

-STOP! You loser!- shout Jake

Amir get a little bit shocked by his friend reaction, he just want to observe him, for him he was just perfect, it was amazing, a good looking guy, friendly an talented one too, -" Is just amazing being his friend "- think Amir. But sometimes Jake just treated him like garbage, but he can`t just stop admiring him, is something he cannot do.

Jake leave the desk, Amir asking him where he was going, but he doesn't got any answer at all, Jake went to the bathroom and them cross paths with Pat.

-¿Hey Jake what are you doing? You seems pretty disturbing ¿something wrong?- Ask Pat

-Well is just Amir being Amir that`s all- says Jake

-Now that you talk about Amir, I hear Ricky a while ago, he was saying something that he doesn't has made any new material in a while, he say something about a memo or something like that I don't know. Is true Amir wasn´t the most hard worker in CH, always late and making mess everywhere, Jake keeps walking until he reach the bathroom, he enters and sits in the W.C. and start to think that the Amir situation was getting out of control.

Amir was lost in his thoughts about the reaction of Jake a few minutes ago; in various situations Amir just makes Jake snap out of his senses but never like this time was like he hating him for an unknown reason. His thought was quickly interrupted by Streeter, he approach to Amir by the back, and whispers him in the ear - … what do you say, we go to the mattress closet- Amir get blush really quick, he and Streeter has a some kind of weird romance…but is not a romance is just sex, Streeter girlfriend doesn't know about it, but in the last year both of them has become really close, but both know that is only sex, nothing more than that. Amir wasn't really sure what kind of thing he was doing with Streeter he only knows it fells just really well. Both of them go to the mattress closet carefully watching that nobody see it, once inside Streeter push Amir into one of the mattress and quickly close the door, he approach Amir and star kissing him in the neck, Streeter know exactly where touch the little guy, Amir body crumble in pleasure, Streeter take off Amir jeans and underwear and star to suck his dick, very slowly, the bear of Streeter make the experience unique and delicious, he feels in heaven , it was itchy and softly at the same time, it feels very warm , Streeter quickly take of his pants and underwear and stop the sucking to his buddy and quickly start rubbing each other dicks while he kiss his neck, Streeter bear just feel so good so itchy and his kisses so warmly, Amir start to kiss the neck of his bear friend and touch his softly and nice hair. Streeter crouch and make Amir to suck his dick, Amir start sucking his friend dick very softly and gentle, Streeter was really horny and he begin to move his dick inside Amir mouth then he can wait anymore and he came in the little guy mouth and face. It wasn't the first time that Streeter cum in Amir Face, Amir quickly clean up his face and put his pants on, Streeter do the same thing.

-Hey, thanks for that, let's do it again- with that words Streeter shut the zipper up and stepped out of the closet.

Amir feels weird's, he knows it was some kind of sex…but he doesn't know how to explain to himself, Amir clean himself up and step out of the closet too, he came back to his desk. Jake was already there, he sit in his chair open his laptop and begin to work. Jake start look at him and his notice something was in his face, looks like Amir didn´t clean himself too well.

-Dude, what is that thing in your face, is that glue or…- in that moment Jake stop talking and for a moment he think that his friend has semen on his face. But why and who semen was that or it was semen? O something else.

-What, this thing…o is nothing just milk…yeah just rotten milk- says Amir pretty nervous.

-I don't wanna know why you have "rotten milk" in your face- replays Jake with a sarcastic tone.

- What´s with the sarcasm? Leave alone Ok!- and Amir took off

-Dude come on…don't go…- And Jake start follow his friend until both of them reach the bathroom

Amir lock himself in one of the baths and start crying very softly, he don't wanna that anybody knows his was crying, for his sexual confusion and feelings toward Streeter and Jake.

Jake knock the bathroom door, asking Amir to let him enter but he doesn't listen to him, he was deeply sad and confuse, and finally Jake has to climb over the other the door. Then he was his friend crying like a little boy with his face still dirty with cum. Jake ask Amir what's going on , but Amir doesn't respond, Jake´s hearts was touch by this scene and he only came close to Amir and hold in his arms, Amir was very shocking, it was the first time Jake do this kind of things.


End file.
